Devil's child summer memories
by Elindil
Summary: Opowieść o wspomnieniach Robin z pewnego, niezwykle słonecznego lata spędzonego z kobietą jej życia.


„Drogi Amonie

Piszę do Ciebie, ponieważ chciałam przekazać coś ważnego..."

Nie, to też nie to, o co chodziło – zirytowana Robin cisnęła kolejną zmiętą kartkę papieru do kosza.

To już któraś z kolejnych prób podzielenia się z nim wiedzą o tym, gdzie jest i co robi a przede wszystkim ujawnienia innej, pewnej bardzo istotnej rzeczy. Wybrała formę listu, bo myślała, że tak będzie łatwiej przekazać to, co ma do przekazania - ale nic z tego.

Sięgnęła po następną kartkę i zamyśliła się.

Po chwili ciszę panującą w pokoju przerwał odgłos kroków – stanowczych i mocnych. W taki sposób poruszała się tylko jedna znana jej osoba.

Karasuma zajrzała Robin przez ramię jednocześnie obejmując ją miękko.

- Piszę list do Amona, a raczej usiłuję to zrobić – wyjaśniła, uprzedzając pytanie.

- Dobrze – padła stanowcza odpowiedź, po czym dodała już zupełnie innym, znanym tylko Robin głosem: Chciałabym zobaczyć jego minę, jak to przeczyta.

Robin uśmiechnęła się leciutko.

Karasuma, stanowcza, poważna i obowiązkowa, ujawniła przed nią swe drugie oblicze. W kwestii ich związku – widać było, że nie ma dla niej nic ważniejszego. Wyraźnie dawała do zrozumienia, że dla niej, „diabelskiego dziecka" jest gotowa walczyć z całym światem.

Myśli Robin niepostrzeżenie skierowały się w stronę początku ich bycia razem.

Dla niej wszystko zaczęło się dnia pamiętnej akcji – choć wtedy nie wiedziała, jaka rewolucja czeka ją w przyszłości.

Wszystko działo się za szybko, nie było czasu na analizy i wyciąganie wniosków. Jednak pośród zamętu, szoku wywołanego tym czego się dowiedziała, chaosu zdarzeń dominowało jedno uczucie – silny lęk, zaskakujący i trudny do wytłumaczenia, kiedy zobaczyła, co robiono z łapanymi przez nich czarownikami i przez głowę przebiegła jej jedna straszna myśl – że Karasuma może być wśród „ofiar". Był to jedynie moment, ułamek sekundy, nikt nawet tego nie zauważył – ale wrażenie pozostało. Pozostała również towarzysząca mu ulga, kiedy zobaczyła ją żywą, całą i zdrową.

Te dwie chwile, o których nie miała czasu wtedy pomyśleć, okazały się mieć bardzo duże znaczenie. Przypomniała sobie o nich dopiero po dłuższym czasie.

Wtedy razem z pilnującym jej Amonem uciekli w ostatniej chwili z walącej się Faktorii i ukryli się przed światem. Wydawało jej się, że jest z nim zupełnie szczęśliwa. Jednak potem przyszło pytanie – co robić dalej?

Kiedy tylko się zaczęła nad tym zastanawiać, tamte dwa wrażenia wróciły do niej niczym bumerang a wraz z nimi pojawił się niepokój. Coś popychało ją w tamte strony, coś, co w końcu kazało jej pojechać do Karasumy i odbyć z nią decydującą rozmowę.

Cały proces trwał koło dwóch lat.

Na początku wydawało jej się, że jedzie tam tylko po to żeby wyjaśnić, o co chodziło w tym nurtującym ją niepokoju. Odbyć rozmowę z Karasumą, przekonać się że wszystko jest w porządku, wrócić do Amona i żyć dalej - razem z nim. Człowiekiem, którego podziwiała, który ją fascynował i może czuła nawet do niego coś więcej.

Jednak kiedy zadzwoniła do niej, by umówić się na spotkanie i usłyszała miły, na początku zaskoczony, a potem bardzo serdeczny głos, jej pewność nieco zmalała. Przyjemne, zupełnie jej dotychczas nieznane ciepło w sercu, jakie wówczas poczuła, wprawiło ją w pomieszanie, tony i coś poza słowami, co usłyszała niezwykle wyraźnie u swej rozmówczyni, zdziwiło ją jeszcze bardziej. Z każdą chwilą upływającą na pokonywaniu dzielącej je odległości czuła się coraz bardziej niepewna i zagubiona.

Kiedy w końcu stanęła przed drzwiami mieszkania Karasumy wiedziała tylko tyle – kompletnie pogubiła się we własnych uczuciach.

Ponieważ jedyne sensowne wyjaśnienie tego wszystkiego, jakie krążyło gdzieś na granicy jej podświadomości było absolutnie niemożliwe.

_To być nie powinno_ – jedynie na taką reakcję potrafiła się wewnętrznie zdobyć.

Musiała mieć wtedy bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy i kompletnie nie kontaktować z otoczeniem, skoro dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że jest pytana, czego chciałaby się napić.

Rozmówczyni widać wyczuła jej zmieszanie, bo nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób, tylko usiadła naprzeciwko niej i przy pomocy luźnych pytań o jej losy od akcji w Faktorii dała czas na dojście do siebie. Jednak w końcu nastąpił moment, kiedy opowiedziała już absolutnie wszystko, co miała do opowiedzenia i wymieniły się wszystkimi plotkami.

Na chwilę nastała głęboka cisza.

Robin poruszyła się niespokojnie. Karasuma znowu wyczuła jej zmieszanie, ale tym razem zareagowała inaczej.

Przesiadła się na miejsce tuż obok niej.

- Cieszę się, że postanowiłaś mnie odwiedzić- uśmiechnęła się do niej w sposób, którego dotąd u niej nie widziała.

- Ja...- Robin nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć. Bliskość Karasumy spowodowała, że nie mogła zebrać myśli. _Amon tak na mnie nie działa_ – przemknęło jej przez głowę.

Lekko zarumieniona spojrzała na nią, próbując mimo wszystko powiedzieć coś sensownego.

- Brakuje mi ciebie na akcjach i nie tylko zresztą – ciągnęła ze spokojem Karasuma.

- Powiedz, czy macie z Amonem jakieś plany na przyszłość? Co zamierzacie robić?

- Właściwie to nie mamy – stwierdziła po chwili.

- Nie myślałaś o powrocie do zespołu? - zaskoczona, spojrzała nieco bystrzej.

- Nie – odpowiedziała bez namysłu.

- To pomyśl o tym- porozumiewawcze mrugnięcie kompletnie zbiło ją z tropu. _Odkąd ona się tak zachowuje?_

Nagle znieruchomiała, czując obejmujące ją delikatnie ciepłe ramiona. Zastygła na moment z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, po czym jakby akceptując wszytko, co się dotąd zdarzyło i to, co czuła tylko instynktownie, rozprężyła napięte mięśnie i nieśmiało, ale szczerze odpowiedziała tym samym.

To był drugi przełomowy moment.

Posłuchała Karasumy, powróciła do zespołu i zamieszkały razem. Było to dla wszystkich sporym zaskoczeniem, ale przyjętym entuzjastycznie i z ulgą.

Teraz pozostało jej tylko napisać do Amona o powodach jej decyzji.

Właściwie nigdy nie ubierały tego co do siebie czuły w słowa. Czyniły to przy pomocy gestów. Karasuma, mająca zdolność wyczuwania emocji nie potrzebowała słów, żeby się z nią porozumieć. Było to bardzo wygodne, więc teraz w zmierzeniu z białymi kartkami wyraźnie przegrywała. Ale nie zamierzała dać za wygraną.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia Nadziei, jaką była dla świata. A raczej jaką miały być jej dzieci.

Odkrycie, którego dokonała, mogło nieco skomplikować przemyślne plany niektórych ludzi z jej otoczenia.

- Nadzieja – stwierdziła z głębokim namysłem. Karasuma spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Możesz im podrzucić swoje tkanki- stwierdziła z rozbawieniem.

- Niech się bawią w klonowanie - dodała złośliwie.

Robin spojrzała na nią z uznaniem i czułością.

Sięgnęła zdecydowanym ruchem po kolejną kartkę i bez zastanowienia napisała:

"Drogi Amonie.

Chcę Ci przekazać, że zamierzam zamieszkać z Karasumą-san, ponieważ ją kocham. Nie musisz się o mnie martwić, już ona dopilnuje, żebym pozostała w nienaruszonym stanie.

Pozdrawiam

Robin"

Karasuma przymknęła oczy i przytuliła ją mocno. Po chwili obydwie zaśmiały się bardzo radośnie i po wiedźmiemu – nieco złośliwie.

Słońce rozświetlało pokój, tak, że zadawały się w nim tonąć.

Ich pocałunek stał się więc niezwykle świetlisty.

Wręcz magiczny.

Jakiś czas potem Amon zdziwił się niezmiernie widząc w swej skrzynce pocztowej kopertę opatrzoną runą ognia. Otwierał ją niefortunnie przy śniadaniu i po przeczytaniu krótkiej, acz treściwej zawartości o mało co nie udławił się właśnie pitą herbatą.

Tego dnia zachodzące słońce zabarwiło się na czerwono.

Zwolennicy teorii nadziei cierpieli na plagę bardzo złych snów, a w pewnym mieszkaniu płonął prawdziwy, wieczny ogień.

To były pamiętne, niezwykle wprost świetliste i słoneczne wakacje.


End file.
